


Un/marked

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For the BTVS/RPS challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the BTVS/RPS challenge

They meet whenever the government and Hollywood allow them to inhabit the same city. Sean closes the curtains, allowing a sliver of moonlight. Riley will only touch him in the dark, never kissing, rough just short of leaving marks.

It's difficult for Sean sometimes, when he's taking Riley hard and fast, when he's hovering on the edge of control, when Riley's begging to be bitten and Sean can taste flesh between his teeth. Riley needs it wild, so Sean seeks the old scars and leaves them red.

When Riley leaves, he checks his neck in the mirror. Sean turns away.


End file.
